


when i'm with you, nothing matters (more than you)

by wonugerm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonugerm/pseuds/wonugerm
Summary: just something that has been collecting dust in my drafts.steve: in this new century, my world revolves around you and you only
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	when i'm with you, nothing matters (more than you)

“hey, steve. happy birthday. i bought you these blue socks, they’re your favourite man of steel cartoons and it’s blue, your favourite colour.”

“thanks, tony. you know you don’t have to get me anything for my birthday right? just a kiss will do.”

“i know, old man. but let’s just say i have way too much money that i want to spend on you. and c’mon it’s your birthday, loosen up and take it as a birthday gift.” i chuckled. he should know i wouldn’t take no for an answer when i spent so long looking for socks of that exact same cartoon and colour just for him.

“fine, i guess i’ll accept it as a birthday gift then.” i smiled before walking back to the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee.

“hey tony, didn’t steve tell you his favourite colour is red?”

“what do you mean? he said his favourite colour is blue the other time.”

“i know but he has never liked the colour blue. but hey, don’t look so distressed, i’m sure he still likes the socks, it’s really cute.”

“thanks, nat. i- well now, i know.” i tried to pull off a smile but it seemed so forced. she left either ways.

—

“did you try to steal clint’s poptarts again? you’re the reason why he’s always hiding in the vents, thor. you can’t go around taking people’s poptarts just because you love them.”

“but i love them, isn’t that a valid reason to take those poptarts?” thor frowned at rhodey and rhodey just rolled his eyes.

“since thor loves poptarts so much, i bought some more back from the store. just for our dear asgardian here. try some, thor.”

“hm, they’re very delicious, stark.”

“where’s steve?”

“i’m here, tony. what are you guys eating?”

“poptarts that i bought for god of hammers here. try some, they’re really good. you like the blueberry flavoured ones right?”

“yes. give me one blueberry poptart.”

“coming right up, capsicle. here you go.”

“tony, i don’t think steve likes blueberry poptarts. he used to eat only strawberry poptarts.”

“really? he didn’t tell me that.”

“well, maybe his taste buds changed.” clint shrugged, walking away with another poptart in his hands.

—

“steve, wanna watch a movie together?”

“sure, tony. what movie?”

“let’s go with your favourite, titanic.”

no words were exchanged throughout the movie except for the occasional sniffs from tony.

“i wonder why would you want to watch this movie when it always makes you cry like that.” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to snuggle up against his chest. 

“sleep. i’ll carry you to your room later.” these were the last words i heard before i fell into dreamland with his fingers playing with my hair.

“tony, your eyes are really red and puffy. are you alright?” bruce said while i was rubbing my eyes, it’s 10am in the morning and for once, i felt like i’ve gotten enough sleep. and that’s all thanks to steve.

“i’m fine, brucie bear. just had a little crying session after watching titanic last night.”

“you shouldn’t have chosen that movie if you’re gonna cry so hard. why didn’t you choose the matrix? it’s steve’s favourite movie.”

“o-oh. i thought it was titanic so i suggested watching that instead.”

“oh dear, tony. then you can watch that for your next movie night with steve instead.”

—

“steve.”

“yes, tony. it’s very late now, why aren’t you in bed?”

“well, i got a lot of questions to ask. for you specifically.”

“and it couldn’t wait till the next day?”

“yes, it’s rather urgent because they’re killing me.”

he let out a soft chuckle. “sure, go ahead and ask those questions that’s killing you.”

“what’s your favourite colour, steve?”

“blue.”

“really? nat said your favourite colour is red.”

“well, that was last time, i like blue now.”

“why? what’s so special about blue?”

“you said you like my eyes. they’re blue. your new ironman suit protocol, the one you named after my ass, they’re blue.”

“oh, that’s fair. next question, what’s your favourite poptart flavour?”

“blueberry. you’re gonna ask me why, right? because that’s what you were eating when we were talking about loki and his evil plans to destroy earth. it just reminds me of you.”

“clint told me you used to eat only strawberry poptarts and honestly, i wasn’t gonna ask for the reason. thought you like blueberries because they were blue. now, that’s a stupid reason, isn’t it?”

“it sure is. and last question for the day. i’m getting tired.” steve yawned.

“what’s your favourite movie?”

“titanic.”

“what about the matrix?”

“what about that?”

“bruce told me that’s your favourite movie.”

“used to be. you fall asleep quickly after watching titanic and i love you cuddling against me when i carry you to bed. it makes me happy to see you sleeping so well.”

“you’re so sweet and here i thought that you were lying to me about your favourites. i was scared because why would you lie to me about them, right? and those questions keep me up at night so i had to ask you.”

“tony, i would never lie to you. i promise you.” steve said genuinely, looking into my eyes as if he was saying his wedding vows.

“pinky promise me.” he interlinked his pinky finger with mine. _now, everything feels so complete._

“c’mon, let’s go to sleep.” steve pulled me into his embrace.

“i love you, steve.” i whispered into his chest.

“i love you too, tony.” he whispered back, kissing my forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoy this <3


End file.
